


the fall

by goldmash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash





	1. Chapter 1

**_violent love_ **

_I love the burn of our lies. Oh, darling, we knew the ending before this violet beginning. Such vulgar delights; we were made to fall._


	2. Chapter 2

**night**

am i who i am at 3am? 

beneath the cicada screams & neon streetlights, i thought i met someone i knew. (do you still think of him? you ran first, after all.) / i should be someone by now. i should be dead by now. i should be — . / eternity doesn't exist. only the young are jaded. (i was breathing with undergrown lungs.) / the afterlife is a parody of paradise. i wonder, what is like? to be high on such literal lies? / tell me to come home until your tongue swells. i would have to be a god to be this sane.


	3. Chapter 3

make this promise to me on dead stars,  
tell me you love me, again and again.


	4. Chapter 4

i keep saying your name even as my mouth fills with your blood. (i thought i buried you. i thought i could live with half of my lungs. i thought i would see you again in a hollow paradise.) 


	5. Chapter 5

sunlight poured through the holes in my soul;

i screamed.

_sear me clean until i'm sinless._


	6. Chapter 6

cut away the decay until i am obsolete. i have you seared onto my eyelids. dear god, i am soul-sick. taste the rot that hides, like cinnamon sin. each gutted night, i swallow her cries. i am beholden. 

\- am i hollow enough now? can i enter your kingdom without him?


End file.
